Field
One or more example embodiments relate to systems, apparatuses, methods, and/or non-transitory computer readable media for authenticating a user using the history of the user.
Description of Related Art
A variety of related art relate to methods for authenticating a user. For example, in the related art, a user may be authenticated using an identifier and a password directly input by the user, or using an additional authentication device such as a one-time use password (OTP) generating device and the like. In detail, to prevent the cumbersomeness related to the inputting of a credit card number, an expiration date, a card password, a mailing address, etc., to process a payment using a credit card on the Internet, and to prevent a probable hacking of various personal information submitted and/or transmitted over the Internet, there is a desired for a technique and/or a service capable of simplifying the procedure for processing credit card transactions and/or OTP, instead of inputting a large amount of information, and thereby preventing and/or reducing a hacking risk.